


Is This Normal?

by St_ives



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_ives/pseuds/St_ives
Summary: All Peter wanted was to have a normal life.After the spider bite, his chances decreased.After Uncle Ben died in his arms, the chances decreased.After May became abusive, his chances was at a all time low.After the Avengers took him in, all hope in having a normal life was gone.But he did not mind anymore, he liked it with them, he was content. More importantly, he was happy.Until Hydra took him.(I will add more tags along the way)





	1. Chapter 1

The Civil war had ended and the Avengers was back together again.

After Tony had sent Peter back to Queens, Peter had been waiting for Happy or even Tony, to call him over for a mission. 

Of course, that got pushed to the back of Peter's mind when something was happening with May. 

Peter did not know why some days she would come back from work, most of the time drunk, and sleep on the couch after watching a bit of TV. He knew that it started when May had a 'accident' from work but she said nothing to Peter about it.

Since then, it had been spiraling down. 

May would come back later than usual and head straight to bed (or the couch) without even saying a word to Peter.

Peter would leave her alone and not bother her anymore because it was the least he could do for May, who go out almost the whole day for work, to support the both of them. 

\-----

There was once when Peter was in school. That day was just bad for Peter. 

Like how girls would get their periods every once or twice a month, Peter would have the same. Just instead of periods, he would get sensory overload, and instead of once or twice a month, he would have it once a week. 

Most of the time, Peter could bear with it. 

The ringing in his ears, blaring and every movements made by anyone or even himself was like a wave of nausea, smells hitting him right, left and centre. 

Yeah, he was totally OK. 

He would usually sit in the last bathroom stall for half an hour and face it like a men afterwards. 

But that day, was bad. 

The ringing of the school bell was like a monkey tearing out his eardrums. The peppermint smell that many of the boys in school was spraying on themselves nowadays was burning his nose and making his eyes water ( spider hates peppermint ). 

At the end, he ended up sitting in the bathroom stall for an hour, and finally pulling out his phone and texting May to pick him up form school. 

"Hi Aunt May, I know you're busy n all but. Can u pick me up from school? I'm really not feeling well." Peter texted, flinching at the sound whenever his phone vibrated.

What seemed like hours for Peter, was only five minutes, when May texted him back. 

"What do u mean u knw I'm busy. While u sit there at School, complain'in, I am at work working my ass of to provide for both of our needs, especially with all ya demanding."

Peter's heart dropped, he thought May loved him to the end of the world! Now to realise this. 

He did know what to do anymore. His senses dulled a bit and he rushed out of school, breaking a rule, stopping only to get his bag from the looker, and rushing home. 

By the time he was home, it was getting dark. 

When May came home, he tried to ignore what she said (texted) to him earlier on. 

He tried to ignore that May forgot the cook him food. 

He tried to ignore the pain in his chest when May was drunk and seemed not to realise that he was there. 

He tried to ignore the grumbling of his tummy begging, begging for food as he had not eaten for almost two days. 

He tried to ignore all of them, breaking down in the fake comfort of his old, creaky bed.

He tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hello-
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your support and comments.
> 
> I am very keen to hear more suggestions as I know I will run out of ideas soon.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a Saturday.

Which meant to there was no school.

With no school that day, Peter had to get out and do something. Peter always had troubles keeping still. 

So that was how Peter found himself in the back alley between a shop and an old apartment. 

All he wanted to do was to stock up on milk, as they were running out. 

Peter had collected the pay from work at The Daily Bugle, where he took pictures of himself ( as Spiderman of course ). 

Soon, he found himself attacked by two muscular man. Of course, he was being mugged as Peter Parker.

"Hello guys," Peter squeaked, "look, I don't have that much money, but, here." 

Taking out his wallet and fumbling with trying to open it, he took out his pay and stuck his arms out as far as he could from his body. 

His hands was still trembling. 

One of the burly man snatched the money from Peter's hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Cute, we only wanted to give you a beating for the fun of it, but now, we are also getting paid." The other one said, smirking.

Peter's face paled.

There is no way he was getting out of this.

'Stupid, great I just gave away my last pay for this month. Shit' he thought, cursing at himself.

While he was still condemning himself, mentally, his spider sense buzzed.

Quickly closing his eyes burly man number one's fist connected with his face.

Punch after punch was thrown at Peter as he curled in to himself, protecting his face and stomach.

Soon after, burly man number two, joined in and he kicked Peter's shin.

His legs giving out, Peter fell to the ground still curled in on himself.

Burly man number one's punches became kicks, with burly man number two, following suit.

'Why me' and 'what did I do?' were some of the thoughts he thought as he silently cried.

Black spots filled his vision as he did not feel the kicks coming from his predators anymore.

He gave in to the dark and passed out.

'Why me?' he thought once more.

\----------------  
Manny - Burly man number one P.O.V

"This kid passed out so quick! No fun," Quiss (burly man number two) said.

"What do you expect? This kid is stick and bones," I Replied, annoyed. Sighing, Quiss kicked the scrawny kid once more. This time, letting out a small whimper.

"Who's there!" 

A voice called as shadows appeared at the end of the alley way. Soon, a man turned around the corner. 

'Shit. It's one of the Avengers!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello-
> 
> This chapter is short as I went for extra lessons in school to improve my grades this past few days.
> 
> Anywho, because this chapter is short, there will be another update on the day after tomorrow. For me it's 5 August.
> 
> I will be able to update better in November, if I last that long XD 
> 
> Also, please tell me if I did anything wrong and thank you for the comments!
> 
> K Bai~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys-
> 
> This is the chapter I promised you, it is a bit longer than usual so I hope you like it.
> 
> I am also trying to put a recap at the start of the chapter. So tell me if it helps and you want me to continue putting it, or want me to remove it.
> 
> I could also use some help if any of you are willing too lend a hand.
> 
> Enjoy~

Recap of last chapter -

"This kid passed out so quick! No fun," Quiss (burly man number two) said.

"What do you expect? This kid is stick and bones," I replied, annoyed. Sighing, Quiss kicked the scrawny kid once more. This time, letting out a small whimper.

"Who's there!" 

A voice called as shadows appeared at the end of the alley way. Soon, a man turned around the corner. 

'Shit. It's one of the Avengers'

*************  
Bucky / Winter Soldier P.O.V  
Before the last chapter

Throwing a red ball up and catching it with his metal hand, Bucky was lying on his bed, back resting on the bed while his legs hanged of the side.

He was bored.

A whole week spent in the Avengers tower was pure torture to him. Even though the rest of the Avengers we're there with him...you can say he is not that social.

He would usually want to spend his time with Steve, but of course, Steve had to have a week long mission.

So he was absolutely bored, he wanted to do something. 

He tried the gym, but it was hard to punch punching bags with just an arm, without using his metal arm, as that would just 

The Avengers had also let him watch movies, but that was just not his thing.

Although, he was fascinated in the so called 'Spiderman', whom he had fought during the Civil war. 

He had lightly thrown a punch with his metal hand, which would result in breaking a normal humans bones, at the 'Spiderman'. But instead of doing that, 'Spiderman' just caught his metal hand with his hand with ease, and even said it was 'so cool!'. 

And 'Spiderman', and of course Steve, were the only two people who never really avoided the topic of his metal hand and even thought it was cool. So of course he was taken aback.

But he did not want to show that fascination, resulting in him not knowing anything about the 'Spiderman' kid. 

\---

Bucky went out of his room to check if Steve was back, of course, he wasn't.

So he went to the kitchen to fix himself a snack. When he reached, he saw Clint rummaging through the cardboards and mumbling something along the lines of "My snack...where is my snack. I swear, if Tony took it I'll-" 

It all got cut short when Clint realised that he was not alone.

Turning around so fast that it should have caused a whiplash, Clint shouted, "Tony! I knew it was you, I - Oh heeeyy there Bucky!" 

When Clint had turned around, his face was scrunched up with his top teeth showing.

But as soon as he realised that it was Bucky and not Tony, his face flashed with fear which quickly turned into a goofy smile, his eyes not quite following.

'This is why I'm not social,' Bucky thought.  
'They are still scared of me.'

"Hey Buck, since you look so bored, would you be so kind and go out to restock the snacks? Please?"

Bucky just shrugged, he was bored, what else could he do. Might as well raise his likeness level too.

"Great! Here," Clint said, throwing a pink long-sleeved sweater at Bucky. 

"Where this to cover your...you know...arm." Clint said awkwardly.

"Of course, pink, why did Clint have it with him anyways," Bucky mumbled, sighing.

He took the pink sweater and went to his room to change. 

He also asked Jarvis for directions as to where the store was. Jarvis, being smart and all, told the directions of a store that is a reasonable distance away from the tower, and is needed to pass by a small park to get there.

And he started a journey that would change his life forever.

\--------

He looked ridiculous. He just got out of the store holding two bags filled of snacks. 

A man, with long hair and a short beard, is wearing a pink long-sleeved sweater in the hot weather, carrying two bags of snack.

In his opinion, it made a dent to his dignity, and it was getting hot. 

He went into an alley way and took off the sweater as he was practically melting.

Sighing in relief, Bucky felt a gust of wind blowing against his sweat-covered skin. Feeling it evaporating.

'For an alley way, it's rather cooling.' He thought, just as heard a small whimper and a few voices.

He snapped his head in the direction and started running.

"Who's there!" Bucky said, turning a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! 
> 
> It's Bucky! Yay!
> 
> About the lending a hand at the beginning notes, yeah. 
> 
> I need help, maybe you have ideas or you can fix mistakes in the chapters and other stuff.
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter I will upload is three days from now. 8 August.
> 
> Some small exams are coming out so I would not have enough time to upload chapters at that time. As a result, I am going to upload as much as I can from now till the exams start. I hope you understand.
> 
> See ya~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hillo guys- 
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments, it is keeping me going.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, got some problems going on.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

Recap of last chapter -

He went into an alley way and took off the sweater as he was practically melting.

Sighing in relief, Bucky felt a gust of wind blowing against his sweat-covered skin. Feeling it evaporating.

'For an alley way, it's rather cooling.' He thought, just as heard a small whimper and a few voices.

He snapped his head in the direction and started running.

"Who's there!" Bucky said, turning a corner.

****************  
Bucky / Winter Soldier p.o.v

The sight had stunned him.

There was two well-built man, standing in front of a small, fragile looking boy.

The boy was curled up on himself and had chocolate brown hair that had a bit of red from blood.

The sight just remind him of Steve when he was scrawny. Standing up against bullies but ended up getting a beating.

This struck a chord in Bucky. He felt a strong urge to protect the kid from the world. What he had failed to do with Steve.

He felt like beating the two man and making them cower in fear. Of course, he couldn't. 

If people were to find out what had happened, it would damage his reputation of a friendly Avenger. He did not want that to happen.

So he resulted in taking the 'friendlier' method.

He took a threatening step forward and started running towards the man.

Tackling one of them to the ground and giving one punch to his face.

And he was out.

Still sitting on the the first man, he turned to face the other man.

The other man was stunned, he did not know what to do.

"I'm giving you a chance," Bucky said to the man, "Run"

The man did not need to be told twice as he ran as fast as he could.

\-----  
Peter Parker p.o.v

"Come on, kid, wake up" 

Peter woke up to the sound of a man's voice that sounded, at that moment, very much like his uncle's.

"Five more minutes, Uncle Ben," Peter protested.

He felt very uncomfortable, he was sitting upright. Head leaning on a wall while his legs left in an uncomfortable position.

'Wait...this isn't my bed' he thought, knitting his eyebrows, 'and Uncle Ben is dead'

His eyes shot open as he came face to face with a familiar looking man. Although, he could not put his finger on it.

The said man had a look of concern edged onto his face, while one of his hands was placed on Peter's right cheek.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" The man asked. 

His rough yet gentle voice very much like his Uncle's.

'Am I alright?' he thought, reaching up to touch his head, which suddenly was throbbing.

Peter groaned as his other hand tried to lift himself up. 

His spine felt like it would shatter and his ribs felt broken. Not to mention his throbbing head which throbbed more with every heartbeat.

"Woah, easy there kid. You may have a concussion," the man said, raising up a metal hand to somehow calm the kid.

'Wait, metal hand?' Peter questioned himself.

At that moment, everything clicked, like a switch had been flipped on.

He was mugged by two man.

"Oh shit!" Peter cursed, trying to get up. Suddenly, having an urge to go back home and into the comfort of Aunt May.

'No wait,' he thought, 'She hates me'

Even thinking about it made his head throb more and his heart shatter.

"Hey, kid, take it easy." The man said sighing, "Geez"

'Wait, metal hand...that means the man is The Winter Soldier!' Peter said, scrambling to get up.

"Kid! How many times must I remind you to take it easy," The Winter Soldier all but shouted, "Yes, I am The Winter Soldier. Now can you relax?"

'Wait he said that out loud? Nevermind'

"H-how can I relax? You're an Avenger!" 

"Yeah kid, I am"

"Wait, what are you doing here?" 

The Winter Soldier sighed, "If you just listen to me kid, I would explain," he replied.

Peter nodded and tried to settle down his nerves and not fanboy in front of an Avenger.

The Winter Soldier sighed again, "I was out for a walk to get some...food. When I was heading back, I passed this alley way. I heard some voices and followed it to where you are. So...yeah," The Winter Soldier explained.

"Oh, okay" Peter said dumbfounded.

It was not every day you meet an Avenger was in an alley way.

"Well, I best get going no-" Peter's sentence was cut short with a loud growl which came from his tummy.

Peter was blushing so hard it looked as if his face was a tomato.

Feeling embarrassed was an under statement. He was devastated.

But the soldier just let out a chuckle. Smiling as he stood up in front of a embarrassed Peter Parker.

"Come on, let's get some food, kid" he said extending Peter a hand, "Call me Bucky,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!
> 
> See you guys at the next update three days later on 11 August.
> 
> Still waiting for anyone who wants to help.
> 
> See ya~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello-
> 
> I know I said I would upload on 11 August, however, it got delayed.
> 
> As a result, after uploading this chapter, I will upload another later today.
> 
> Enjoy~

Recap of last Chapter

"Well, I best get going no-" Peter's sentence was cut short with a loud growl which came from his tummy.

Peter was blushing so hard it looked as if his face was a tomato.

Feeling embarrassed was an under statement. He was devastated.

But the soldier just let out a chuckle. Smiling as he stood up in front of a embarrassed Peter Parker.

"Come on, let's get some food, kid" he said extending Peter a hand, "Call me Bucky,"

****************

Bucky / The Winter Soldier p.o.v

"Then he said that he would rather-"

How Bucky found himself sitting in a small corner shop cafe with a sixteen years old kid, he did not know.

However, he did know that the kid he had met in the alley way was one of the brightest and most innocent kid his has ever met.

He makes you think of the good things of the world. That it is a joy and privilege to be alive. When really, it's not.

That made him want to protect the kid even more. To protect him from the cruel world and keep him somewhere where no one could hurt him.

"So then- wait, sorry, am I bothering you?" The kid asked, snapping Bucky out from his thoughts.

"No it's fine. Go on, Peter" Bucky quickly replied.

The kid's name was Peter, and something about this kid reminded him of someone. 

However, he could not really pin point who it was.

So he brushed it off.

One thing about the kid was that he kept apologizing.

He apologized whenever he rambled on about something. 

He apologized when Bucky told the kid to stop apologizing.

Like he was afraid that any simple mistake he made would chase Bucky off. It was sad to watch.

He later also found out that Peter was a genius, a nerd, and could eat alot. Like a lot.

 

He had brought Peter out of the alley way and realized that he actually, did not know where to go, or how to get there. 

As a result, he had let the kid lead him to a nearby cafe. 

On the way there, he had babbled on about his undying love for a few of the Avengers, mostly Bruce and Tony, for the science and engineering achievements they both have accomplished.

Most of what Peter had said about Bruce, Bucky did not understand. However, he did know that most kids Peter's age would never understand or even want to understand, Bruce's work.

Hell, even most adults.

Which was what led Bucky to think that he was a genius.

When they had reached the small cafe and got a table, Peter had ordered the cheapest food he could find on the menu. 

Peter had changed subjects to his friends, (Bucky then found out was only two) which led to the subject about 'Star Wars'. 

Peter described the movie as the 'absolutely the best movie ever'.

This was then followed with Peter asking him, "Which is your favorite episode?"

He then answered, "I've never watched it before,"

This resulted in him listening to Peter talk all about Star Wars.

Honestly, he loved the kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello-
> 
> Here is the upload!
> 
> The rest of this month will be hard for me to upload but I will try my best.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

    Recap on last chapter -

 

_When they had reached the small cafe and got a table, Peter had ordered the cheapest food he could find on the menu._

_Peter had changed subjects to his friends, (Bucky then found out was only two) which led to the subject about 'Star Wars'._

_Peter described the movie as the 'absolutely the best movie ever'._

_This was then followed with Peter asking him, "Which is your favorite episode?"_

_He then answered, "I've never watched it before,"_

_This resulted in him listening to Peter talk all about Star Wars._

_Honestly, he loved the kid_.

 

~~................... ~~

**Peter Parker / Spiderman p.o.v**

After one of the most embarrassing moment of Peter's life, the man named Bucky, took him out of the alley and had Peter lead him to one of a nearby cafe.

Bucky was super nice to Peter.

Peter was skeptical about Bucky as first, seeing as he is the Winter Soldier. However, as of now, he was more comfortable with him.

He was not what Peter expected. Bucky did not complain about his rambling and even seemed to enjoy it.

He knew it was stupid to be talking and going to a cafe with the Winter Soldier.

But right now, all he wanted to do was to forget.

Forget about school, forget about Spiderman and forget about May.

He was tired of everything.

~~..... ~~

When they had arrived at the cafe, Peter had ordered the cheapest meal he could find in the menu.

He did not want to waste Bucky's money on him and even wanted to decline the offer. However, Peter tummy has been empty for one and a half day and with his high metabolism, it was even worse.

As a result, he took the chance to eat food and fill his tummy. Although, when he had finished his meal, his tummy was begging for more and made him feel even worser.

It had been a long day and it was starting to take a toll on him. He had a terrible headache and was trying not to show it. He did not want to go home yet. Not to Aunt May.

He wanted to sleep and was starting to feel a bit dizzy, but brushed it off as lack of food.

~~................ ~~

**Bucky / The Winter Soldier p.o.v**

They we're still sitting in the cafe. Bucky sipping on his coffee and Peter talking to him enthusiastically.

People started to stare at them and Bucky realized that he had left both Clint's pink sweater and bag of snacks in the alley way.

He tried his best to hide his metal arm under the table to avoid to much attention and focused back on the boy in front of him.

He had started to see the kid get tired and thought that it was absolutely normal. Peter had been beaten up and walked to a cafe while rambling on about things.

Bucky was surprised that Peter has been a ball of energy until now.

He thought that the kid may have had a concussion. However, with all the talking Peter have done, Bucky was sure he doesn't have any concussion.

  
"Sorry to interrupt you, Peter. However, aren't your parents worried that you are not home yet?" Bucky questioned Peter.

When Bucky had said that, something changed in Peter's eye's.

"O-oh yeah, they must be very worried," Peter said, chuckling awkwardly. Suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"We should go now, I will walk you home," Bucky said standing up.

"Huh, oh y-yeah let's go now" Peter replied, standing up also.

However, Peter stumbled a bit to the door of the cafe.

This earned a concerned look from Bucky.

"I'm, I'm alright," Peter said, looking a bit pale.

Peter shuffled to the door looking considerably worse for wear.

When the kid made out of the cafe, he grabbed the wall trying to stable himself.

"Hey, kid. You alright? You don't look to good," Bucky said, hands at bay, ready to support the kid.

As soon as Bucky had gotten the sentence out, Peter had started falling to the ground.

Surprised, Bucky quickly caught Peter and placed him sitting against the wall.

' _What the shit?_ ' Bucky thought.

He searched the kid for any missed injuries he may have had. When he brushed his flesh hand over the brown hair, he felt something gooey.

He retracted his hand and started at where a dark red spot covered his fingers.

"Oh shit," he cursed.

Quickly hoisting the boy up and carrying him bridal style, he asked the nearest passerby he saw where the nearest hospital was.

On the way there he kept talking to Peter to get him to stay awake. He could not go to sleep now.

When he reached the hospital he quickly ran to the receptionist and said that the boy he was carrying, probably has a concussion and is close to passing out.

The receptionist quickly pressed a button and called a phone.

Moments later, a doctor came rushing towards Bucky and carried the boy to a room.

Bucky wanted to follow but was stopped by a nurse and was told to fill In some forms.

But all he wanted to do was to make sure the kid was safe. Make sure Peter was safe.

He blamed himself, he should have noticed sooner.

Now it was his fault this had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has problems and is now blaming himself.
> 
> Next update is on 19 August as I will be busy this week starting from today.
> 
> I know, I have very random and insecure upload schedule. But who cares!
> 
> See ya~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in the hospital, his Aunt is there, but where is Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys -
> 
> I know I said 19 August, but I found out that I had to do something important so yeah.
> 
> This week and some of next week I will be busy, so yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

\- Recap Of last Chapter -

When he reached the hospital he quickly ran to the receptionist and said that the boy he was carrying, probably has a concussion and is close to passing out.

The receptionist quickly pressed a button and called a phone.

Moments later, a doctor came rushing towards Bucky and carried the boy to a room.

Bucky wanted to follow but was stopped by a nurse and was told to fill In some forms. But all he wanted to do was to make sure the kid was safe. Make sure Peter was safe.

He blamed himself, he should have noticed sooner.

Now it was his fault this had happened.

 

 

~~..................... ~~

Peter Parker p.o.v

Peter had nightmares, it started when his parents died when he was six. It continued when Uncle Ben died and was daily when Aunt May changed.

He dreamt of many things.

How his parents had left him because he was worthless and that they died because they could not stand him.

How Uncle Ben had thought it was Peter's fault he got shot, that the only time in his life he thinks and does something for himself, someone gets hurt and died. Someone he had loved. Someone he had gotten close to, a father figure.

Now that Aunt May changed, he had nightmares about her too. She definitely blamed him for killing Uncle Ben. He knew it was his fault, he kept worrying her.

Coming back home late, with bruises. It was his fault. He knew he deserved whatever Aunt May is doing to him, because he had caused it. It was not her fault, it was his.

As a result, Peter rarely had any good dreams.

Dreams about being with his parents. Dreams about Uncle Ben and him playing ball together and eating ice cream afterwards. Dreams about cooking with Aunt May and having fun. Fun. He'd never have fun anymore.

So when Peter dreamt a dream about all the fun he had with his family and friends, he woke up without a scream, or sweat layering his skin.

Although, he did wake up with bright lights bombarding his vision and winced.

He heard the beep beep beep, of a heart monitor.

 _So I'm in a hospital,_  Peter thought. He was confused as to why he was there.

The last thing he had remembered was getting beaten up by the two men then...oh. It suddenly came back to him, The Winter Soldier had saved him.

When he met Bucky, he had a headache and wasn't thinking straight.

 _I'm so stupid, what am i thinking talking_   _to an Avenger? He probably didn't want me there anyways,_  Peter scolded himself.

If he had know better, he would have never gone with Bucky nor open up to him. Not because he was The Winter Soldier, but because, he probably didn't even want Peter with him.

However, deep in his heart, he wanted Bucky there with him. Bucky was kind and caring, he reminded Peter of Uncle Ben. And now, all he wants is to be with Bucky, chatting with him. It was comforting.

He knew it was selfish of him and had only met the men once but he couldn't help but want someone that could be there for him.

~~... ~~

Peter was still a bit dizzy when he woke up, and the sight comforted him.

May's hands were crossed on the bed, with her head leaning on them. She was facing Peter and sleeping, her back, rising and falling in a constant pace.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips tightly pressed together. She looked sad, concerned, angry, uncomfortable, and many other emotions.

This made Peter frown, he had made her like this.  _I'm sorry Aunt May, it's all my fault, imI sorry,_  Peter thought, reaching his hand out to comb her hair out of her face, soothingly.

This action made her face less tense and she looked more peaceful. He smiled sadly.

Peter was very confused, however, running his fingers through Aunt May's hair made him forget about it. Even the situation with May.

After a few minutes of continuously brushing May's hair, a nurse came in.

She looked shocked that he was awake but quickly composed herself.

Smiling gently, she walked over to Peter's side.

"Hello, my name is Hannah, I am a  nurse. You're at Evergreen Hospital. Don't worry, I will let a doctor know you are awake and he will explain everything to you." The nurse, Hannah, said.

Peter was slightly startled, but managed to nod.

Her smile grew and she gracefully turned around, walked out of the room and closed the door.

After a few minutes, a man came in wearing the usual long white coat, almost all doctors wear.

"Hello, Peter," The man said, "I'm sure you are confused, do you- "

"Why am I here?" Peter quickly said, interrupting the doctor.

The man smiled, "You were carried in by a man, claiming that you had a concussion. Thankfully, it was only mild and can be treated easily. We have given you some pain reliever and will prescribe you some acetaminophen."

Peter nodded, "You said that man carried me here, right?" Peter asked, the man nodded, "Is he still here? Can I talk to him?"

"Slow down, Peter." The doctor sighed, "Sorry, the man that carried you here left when you're Aunt," He said, pointing to May, "came. He did not answer the questions asked, and I would like to know if he was the one who did this to you,"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "No, no! He's not the one who did this to me. I got mugged on the way home and he saved me."

"Thank you for telling me that, Peter. Is there any more questions you would like to ask? If not then we can wake you're Aunt up and you can head home soon after."

Peter shook his head, he did not want to stay in the hospital any longer, and wanted desperately to head home and sleep like he had planned.

The doctor nodded, "Great, you can wake you're Aunt up and head to the pharmacy, near the reception, and collect the acetaminophen," He instructed, promptly standing up, heading to the door and leaving.

Peter sighed, _Why is my life so complicated?_ he asked himself. He closed his eyes, letting a peaceful moment pass by, and took a calming breath.

After a moment of calming himself down, Peter opened his eyes and started shaking May on her shoulder.

He followed by saying, "Come on Aunt May, wake up, we can go home now,"

~~.......~~

May Parker p.o.v

 

May and Peter had left the hospital, they we're both tired.

May sat at the driver's seat and started the car for the ride back home.

In the hospital, both of them hardly said a word to each other, other than the time that they both hugged when May woke up.

May was stressed, she had gotten a call that her son was in the hospital. Of course, she didn't have a son, but soon found out it was Peter.

They had asked her to come to Evergreen hospital and that it had something to do with Peter.

First, she was worried and concerned of what happened. However, after reaching the hospital, she found out that it he had just a minor head injury and that it was not to servere.

When Peter was awake, they hugged and she felt at peace for just a moment.

Of course, later she remembered that they had no hospital insurance, and had to pay for additional things like the CT scan and other things. Which brings it up to 1,200 USD for the small hospital visit.

Of course she was mad, who wouldn't be.

It was Finally her day off and Peter had left her to the house for herself.

She was happy that day, nothing to do, nothing to stress about, it was almost perfect.

However, she got a call from the hospital that Peter was injured. Then found out that it was nothing major but still had to pay for the expenses, her hard earnt money that she had made that week.

And she had  _that_ to worry about to.

She wanted to tear her hair out, if Peter was not there or if Ben was still here, she would be happy. She wouldn't need to work late hours or extra shifts to pay for the bills.

She almost felt like abandoning Peter right there and then.

She wanted to drink, she needed to drink.

To get out of this stressful life and forget everything. She sighed.

~~......~~

Peter Parker p.o.v

 

He had noticed the way Aunt May had been fumming on the drive back home, like she was having a conversation with herself.

He also noticed how shocked she looked when she realized that they did not have insurance.

And that when Peter got out of the room, in the waiting room or even outside, he did not see Bucky.

Bucky had left him there.

 _Of course he did, stupid!,_  He thought, _Who wouldn't?_  

However, that was the least of his problems right now. He could practically feel the anger coming out of Aunt May, and he knew it was his fault.

When they got out of the car and was heading to their apartment, Peter stood far behind Aunt May, looking down at the pavement and dragging his feet.

Trudging behind Aunt May, with a guilt-ridden face, they finally reached their apartment.

They were on their floor, heading towards their apartment door when suddenly, Aunt May snaps her head around.

"Would you stop it already!" She shouted,

"Yeah! I Know! You're sad, guilty, whatever!" She continued, waving her hands around to prove her point.

"But turns out, your Aunt, has feelings too, y'know!" She hollered.

"I didn't sign up for this," She spat, albeit a considerably softer voice.

"Shut up! People are trying to sleep here!" Shouted a neighbor.

However, Peter was too shocked to answer. He was to caught up in the words his beloved Aunt had just said.

Unable to say anything, Peter stood in the hallway dumbfounded.

Aunt May sighed and muttered, "I  _really_ need a drink," Aunt May than turned around, opened the door to her apartment and headed straight in, leaving the door open for Peter to get in.

Peter thought, _Is that how she really thinks? Did she not want me in the first place?_  

Peter thought that it would be fine in the morning and he should just sleep it off, but deep inside, Peter knew, he _knew,_  it will _not_ go back to normal. And it _hurt_ , it really _hurt_.

He really liked to bury his emotions by acting cheerful and rambling.

However, when his emotions get over him, unlike most people, Peter would Break. He would break and lock himself somewhere.

It had only happens twice in his life.The point where he lost control of his emotions.

First was when his Ben died, the second was when Gwen died. And he knew another one would be coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where by is Bucky? Seriously
> 
> Hillo, I don't have much to say so yeah.
> 
> If you guys want something to happen in the future ( of the series ), please comment and let me know, and I will see if it can fit and if is nice, so yeah, comment =} yay!
> 
> Oh yeah, the hospital is made up, I don't know if it is a real hospital, or if anything I said about a hospital is real - cause I like, hardly go to the hospital - so sorry if it's cringy or if I got something wrong. 
> 
> None of the characters I added is related to anyone, because this is all fiction and all.
> 
> Next update on 27 August-
> 
> Bai~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Bucky was not there / Bucky is reflecting.
> 
> Bucky realized what he was doing and headed back to the Avengers tower.
> 
> Something going to happen to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hillo millo,
> 
> I'm so sorry about the delay,
> 
> I just had a writer's block but solved it by cutting it short so I can upload next chapter.
> 
> I finished the thing I needed to do, and did not know that it would have taken so much out of me. 
> 
> I honestly wished I have uploaded sooner.
> 
> At least I finished, yay! 
> 
> Enjoy~

 

\- Recap of last chapter -

Peter thought, _Is that how she really thinks? Did she not want me in the first place?_

Peter thought that it would be fine in the morning and he should just sleep it off, but deep inside, Peter knew, he Knew, it will Not go back to normal. And it Hurt, it really Hurt.

He really liked to bury his emotions by acting cheerful and rambling. However, when his emotions get over him, unlike most people, Peter would Break. He would break and lock himself somewhere.

It had only happens twice in his life. The point where he lost control of his emotions. First was when his Ben died, the second was when Gwen died.

And he knew another one would be coming soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Note: This takes place after Bucky took Peter to the hospital.

**~~.................................. ~~ **

**Bucky / The Winter Soldier P.O.V**

"I know you are worried, sir. The boy will be fine. Most concussion are easily treatable. However, right now, I would like to ask you some questions and for you to fill in some forms" Asked the receptionist.

Bucky was a bit overwhelmed with everything, so he wasn't really thinking straight.

"Uh, oh y-yeah, sure. Um, could I, could I," Bucky sighed than took a breath, calming himself. "Sorry, could I fill in the forms when the kid's parents come?"

The receptionist smiled and nodded.

"Okay, could I ask you some questions then?" She asked.

"Um, sure,"

"So what is the boy's name? Do you know?"

"Yeah, his name is Peter."

"Surname?"

"Um, Penny? No. Panner...? No wait, Parker. His name is Peter Parker." Bucky recalled.

He remembered Peter mentioning his full name once on accident.

The receptionist pushed her glasses up and jotted down a few things on a paper.

"What is your relationship with Peter?"

Bucky knew that news will go out if he said too much. As a result, he went with something simple.

"I just saw him leaning on a street wall, his head was bleeding."

This had not been to far from the truth. He saw Peter in a alley way and his head was, indeed, bleeding.

 _If I knew, why didn't I get him to the hospital sooner, He_  cursed himself.

The lady looked a bit confused but took down some notes again, and soon, looked back up to him.

"Okay! All done!" She said, putting down her pen and paper.

"You can sit down there and wait for Peter's parents, we will check his phone for emergency contacts." She continued, pointing to a few seats in the corner of the room.

Bucky nodded, heading to the few seats.

When Bucky sat down, he didn't know what to think.

Reflecting on the conversation he had with the receptionist, he really didn't know anything about the kid. Save for the his name and a few of Peter's stories he he'd told Bucky.

He knew that it was weird that he felt protective over Peter, he didn't know why.

There was many kids who are as talkative as Peter. There are also some that are as energetic as him. So why? Why does he-

"BEEP BEEP BE-"

All heads turned to Bucky and he quickly took out his phone and answered the call while shouting a quick, "Sorry!" to the people in the hospital.

"Hey, Buck. Where are you? Stark is freaking out and asked me to call you. He thought you went crazy and escaped or something. He wants you here, in the Avengers tower, _n_ _ow_ , ASAP. Also, bring my snacks," Clint said through the Bucky's phone.

However, before Bucky could answer, Clint ended the call.

"Okay...?" Bucky mumbled to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

There was no use worrying about Peter now, he probably won't see him again after this. New York is big after all, and they live in different parts of the city.

Just then, an middle-aged women rushed into the hospital and ran up to the reception desk. The lady talked with the receptionist for awhile until the receptionist handed her some forms and pointed to Bucky.

Bucky had assumed that she was the mother of Peter, and figured it was a good time to leave. Before she reached Bucky, he speed walked out of the hospital.

 _I might as well get going now. Stark needs me, Peter's mother is there and he will be fine_ , He reassured himself.

He left the hospital and headed back to the Avengers tower, forgetting about Clint's pink sweater and snacks.

 

* * *

 

 

Note: This takes place right after last chapter

**~~........................... ~~ **

 

**Peter Parker p.o.v**

 

There he lay on his bed.

After Aunt May vented out in that hallway, he had gone back to his room and was currently laying in bed.

Usually, he would go to patrol at this time. However, right now, he felt too out of it to actually get up, wear his suit, and go out patrolling.

That is why, he was in bed, waiting till he felt ready to go patrolling.

He knew it was not a responsible choice. He could be out there, saving people's life. But currently, he was laying in bed and being emotional.

However, he did not find it in himself to care.

~~ **....** ~~

**2:15am**

He was supposed to go patrolling at 1:45am. He overshot by half an hour.

 _I must have fallen asleep_ , Peter thought.

However, what was strange was that his spider sences was the one who woke him up. It was buzzing for him to get out, someone is coming.

He was confused, he did not hear anyone else in the apartment other than Aunt May, and she was currently in the living room.

 _Wait, why is she in the living room at 2 in the morning?_ he thought.

Suddenly, a smell of alcohol hit him. He gaged. It was strong.

Why was Aunt May drinking alcohol?

_Clang!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!...not really.
> 
> I didn't read through so...yeah.
> 
> Anywho, this month It will be hard to upload, so sorry. 
> 
> Sooo... I will be uploading once or twice every two weeks, I will not have a fixed date anymore so that's that.
> 
> Remember, this will end next month so, hang on!
> 
> Next upload will be sometime next week, most likely, no promises.
> 
> See you then,
> 
> Bai~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, please comment to let me know if you want me to upload more chapters.
> 
> Also comment if I made any mistakes, how to improve or any suggestions or requests.
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction so please forgive me if I did anything wrong.
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
